1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide surface construction forming a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such conventionally known slide surface construction is an Fe-plated layer which is formed around the outer peripheral surfaces of a land portion and a skirt portion of a base material of aluminum alloy in a piston for an internal combustion engine in order to provide improved wear resistance.
However, under existing circumstances where high speed and high output of the internal combustion engine are desired, the prior art slide surface constructions suffer from the problems of having an insufficient oil-retaining property, i.e., oil retention, and poor initial conformability and seizure resistance. Further, the prior art slide surface construction also suffer from a difficulty in wear resistance and moreover, from a problem that if the land and skirt portions slide on the inner wall of a cylinder bore under a situation in which there is almost no lubricant, such as while the engine is initially started, the wearing of the inner wall of the cylinder bore may be advanced in some cases by an iron-plated layer having a high hardness.